


Promising Future

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Summary:Voldemort was dead and life was good…Written for Snarry100 prompts: 681: Complicated / 682: Example / 683: Jeopardy





	Promising Future

* * *

Severus stood beside Lucius, a fine cabernet in antique crystal stemware in his hand, watching the dancers on the floor. His eyes followed Harry as he slowly led Narcissa around the highly polished marble, their faces alight with laughter.

"Potter, Severus? Really?"

Severus' mouth twitched upward. "Yes, although it's…complicated, it's also very, _very_ good."

Lucius snorted into his wine glass. "First male pregnancy in a millennium? I would agree."

"Hmm," Severus hummed and smirked, tilting his head toward Draco and Lovegood who were entwined as they swayed by. "And _that_ isn't complicated, my friend?"

Lucius just sighed and nodded his head.

* * *

Harry smiled at Narcissa as they slowly worked their way over to where Severus stood with a dumbfounded Lucius. The older Malfoy had been worn the look since Draco's surprise announcement of his engagement to Luna. A fine example of ambushing one's father, which gave Harry and Narcissa a good laugh. 

"The Gala turned out splendidly," Narcissa told him softly, giving Harry a hug. 

Their bellies bumped and Harry grinned at the look of delight on Narcissa's face. Neither one of them had dreamed they'd ever experience pregnancy, especially Harry, but it seemed Lady Magic had smiled on them both.

* * *

Harry rode Severus slowly, building them towards an explosive climax as Severus angled his cock to hit Harry's sweet spot with each stroke. His hands gripped Harry's hips as he thrust upward, but he let Harry set the depth and speed as neither of them wanted to put their child in jeopardy.

"Fuck, Severus!" Harry panted, planting his hands on Severus' chest. "I'm so close!"

Severus could only groan as fingers began to twist and tug at his nipples, the sensation pushing him over the edge. He felt Harry spurt between them as he came.

"Fucking brilliant!" Harry gasped.

"Indeed."

* * *


End file.
